Burning Dreamers
by Ninja Pupr
Summary: Parker Rooney has found that he has a sudden curiosity. Joey Rooney has found that he likes to be home alone, even if his little brother is there with him. The relationship between the brothers grows stronger throughout this new journey they will begin together. There will be loss, love, and heartbreak. There are warnings found in the first chapter. This is a JoeyxParker story.
1. Part 1: The Challenge

**Part 1**

 **The Challenge**

"If it scares you, it might be a good thing to try."

~ Seth Godin


	2. How the Challenge Came to Be

**A/N: Alright, so this story came to me in the shower. I have always shipped Parker and Joey, and I am not sure why. I plan for this to be an ongoing saga, that has multiple parts. I am hoping that this will be more than just a smut fest story, but something with emotion that will make readers think. It will have graphic, underage and possibly incestuous gay sex at some point, along with language, angst, and other things. I will try to leave a warning at the start of every chapter, but if I think it will be a spoiler, I will not leave a detailed warning.**

 **Warning: Masturbation, language (one use of fuck).**

* * *

 **How the Challenge Came to Be**

 **Tuesday, December 1**

 **7:00 PM**

Joey settled back into the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table. The house was his, and his alone, for the next week. Well, Parker would be there too, but that couldn't be helped, and Parker was pretty cool for a thirteen-year-old.

He switched on the television, and the show was Parker's favorite, Linda & Heather. Joey quickly changed the channel before the sounds of the show summoned Parker. The last time he had checked, his little brother was in their room reading a comic. He smiled when he saw that his favorite sports team was winning. He settled on watching the game, though sports weren't his absolute favorite form of entertainment.

As the game rolled on, Joey began to think about food, particularly dinner. Dinner was something he would have to handle. His parents had left him three hundred dollars to last the week, which was probably too much. He decided that he would order pizza in a few hours. Shortly after reaching this conclusion, Joey fell asleep.

"Munch," Parker said. "Munch, get up. I'm hungry."

Joey woke with a start and wiped a stream of drool off of his mouth. He felt a wet spot near his crotch, causing him to look down. Thankfully, no one would be able to tell that he had had an orgasm in his sleep. The bulge, on the other hand, was slightly more noticeable.

"Alright," Joey said, taking note of where Parker was standing. His brother could not possibly have seen the bulge from his position. "I'll order a pizza."

"Good, I'm going to go finish that comic. Call me when the food's here," Parker told Joey as he walked back upstairs.

Joey quickly ordered a large pepperoni pizza. The phone operator informed him that the pizza would be delivered in forty-five minutes. He thanked her and hung up. He placed the phone on the rack and went to the bathroom. He had forgotten about his new smart-phone. His parents had gotten both him and Parker a phone for emergencies before they had left.

When he had shut and locked the door, he pulled off his jeans and carefully placed them out of the way. After the jeans were out of reach, he took off his boxers and examined the wet spot on the front. Though he could not remember it, he had to have had a wet dream, and apparently a good one judging from the amount of cum on his boxers. Joey sighed and tossed the boxers to the side. He was going to do the laundry after dinner. He pulled on his jeans, making sure to be careful of the zipper, before exiting the bathroom.

* * *

Parker shut the latest issue of his comic. He had already read it three times. He hated it, but he kept trying to read it and appreciate it. It bothered him that his favorite comic was turning into garbage. He tossed the issue to the ground and yawned.

He was hungry, and seriously doubting that Joey had ordered the pizza. He decided to check the situation out. He crawled into the tunnel in his room and followed it to the living room. He peeked out and saw that Joey was gone.

 _Where did he run off to?_ he thought. He climbed out of the tunnel and looked at the couch. Joey hadn't been gone long enough for the depression created from his butt to rise back up. Parker stood quietly, listening for some sort of clue. He heard what sounded like something light being tossed around. He heard the bathroom door open, and he jumped back to his tunnel.

Joey looked into the living room before he walked to the kitchen. Parker wasn't sure what Joey was going to do, but he didn't care either. He climbed back out of the tunnel and sneaked to the bathroom. He saw Joey's boxers laying on the floor.

 _Why is Munch running around the house commando?_ he inquired internally. The boxers had landed in a ball, so Parker picked them up and straightened them out. He had unrolled the boxers in such a way that the crotch area was facing away from him. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with his brother's butt, though. He turned the boxers around. On the front, there was a wet spot. Parker was certain that his brother wouldn't have peed his pants, but he was sure. Warily, he touched the wet spot with his index finger. Parker didn't know what he was trying to accomplish, as the wet spot unsurprisingly felt like any other wet spot. How else could he find out what it was?

Parker jumped a little when he heard something move. He realized that it was the kitchen door opening. He balled the boxers up again and threw them back to their spot on the floor. He rushed out of the bathroom and crawled into the nearest tunnel. He made his way to the room he shared with Joey.

His thoughts were completely overrun by this new conundrum. Parker was convinced that Joey was not peeing his pants. Joey was sixteen and had to have full control of his bladder… right? Parker also settled on the possibility that Joey had had an accident, which was also completely possible he supposed. But it didn't seem to add up. Parker could not imagine his older brother peeing his pants. The boy was immature, sure, but he wasn't a baby.

Parker heard his new phone vibrate on his nightstand. He picked it up and saw a text from Joey.

It said, "Pizza'll be here in 20."

Parker replied, "Okay."

Then it clicked. He could look it up on the internet. Obviously, he would have to refine his search, but this would probably work.

Parker tapped the internet app and opened Google. He placed a finger on the search bar, and typed, "Small wet spot on underwear after sleeping (teenage boy)." The first three links that appeared all were about something called a wet dream. He clicked on the second link and read about it. He learned that wet dreams happen to be of a sexual nature and often cause the dreamer to ejaculate. He also discovered that the wet spot was made of semen. Like most boys his age, Parker had gotten a boner before, and he had jerked off. He hadn't had any semen come out yet, though.

So, Joey had dreamed of someone in a sexual way and that's what the wet spot was. Parker gained a sense of satisfaction knowing that even his brother could succumb to his body.

He started to think. His curiosity had been getting stronger for a long time, and this situation would definitely be a great blackmail tool against Joey. Parker figured that, if he played his cards right, he would be able to get Joey to masturbate with him. The thirteen-year-old allowed himself to scheme until dinner time.

* * *

Joey handed the pizza boy a twenty dollar bill and told him to keep the change. Yes, he was aware that it was a huge tip, but he also did not want to wait around for change. He walked the pizza to the table and opened the box. The cheesy pepperoni scent was terrific. He reached down to grab a piece, only to remember that he had to call Parker for dinner too.

He pulled out his phone and started to type a message. Then he thought better of it.

"Parker!" he yelled. "Pizza's here!"

Within thirty seconds, his little brother was at the table and holding the biggest slice in the box. Parker grinned mischievously as he bit off the corner of the pizza.

"Thanks, Parker… It's not like I was going to grab that slice," Joey said with a touch of frustration in his voice.

Parker chewed, swallowed, grinned again. "Sorry Munch. I told you I was hungry."

Joey didn't respond for awhile, instead choosing to eat a slice of the pizza. It was good, though certainly not the best. The pepperoni didn't add a lot of flavor to the cheese, which was a direct contrast to the amazing smell the pizza had released into the atmosphere.

"Yeah," Joey said. "You're right. I shouldn't have fallen asleep… sorry."

"Don't sweat it," Parker replied. "Besides, it seems like you had a good nap."

Joey, not thinking about his boxers, said, "Yeah, it was a pretty good one."

"I'll bet," Parker said. "Any good dreams?"

Parker had placed a lot of emphasis on the word "good," making Joey remember the boxers he had left laying on the bathroom floor. Joey couldn't control his body suddenly. He turned bright red, and a bite of the pizza had stopped moving down his throat. He coughed repeatedly to get it back up, before trying to swallow again. The second time was successful.

"Just choking over here… thanks for the help," Joey said, attempting to play his embarrassment.

"Munch," Parker said. "I saw the stain on the underwear. You had a wet dream. Tell me about it."

Joey didn't understand how Parker could be having this conversation with his older brother without feeling any shame or embarrassment. He wasn't even sure how to reply. He didn't really want to talk about sex stuff with his little brother, but he also knew he couldn't avoid it. At least not with Parker… that kid was too smart for his own good.

"I don't remember it," Joey said, and Parker started to call him a liar. Joey cut him off, "I really don't. All I know about it is the fact that I came in my underwear."

Joey assumed his brother knew what he would mean. If the kid knew about wet dreams, then he had to know about the other stuff. On the off chance that Parker didn't know, Joey knew had just made this situation worse. He was as red as the sunset.

"That's weird… I'd think if a dream could excite me that much I'd remember it," Parker said.

Joey just continued to eat.

"You know, Munch, I could tell Willow about it… That it was about her. She'd love that," Parker said.

Joey choked again, shocked by the ruthlessness of Parker. After recovering, he said, "Don't do that! She's terrifying!"

"I know that," Parker said. "But why would that stop me?"

"I'm your brother!" Joey said. He was still red.

"I know that too," Parker said.

Joey chewed off another piece of pizza. He couldn't believe that Parker was being serious about telling Willow. He doubted Willow would even believe that. Yet there was that chance. And Joey really, really did not want to have sex with her.

"You can't tell her that lie," Joey said, trying to regain some composure.

"I can, and I will," Parker said.

"Why would you do that to me? We're like best friends," Joey said, realizing that he was pleading.

Parker said, "I know we are! So that's why you're going to help me."

"With what? And why the need to blackmail me? You can ask me for anything," Joey said.

"Not this. I needed something to push you to help me, because what I want isn't normal," Parker watched as Joey's face twisted with confusion. "You see, Munch, I'm curious. I've been jacking off for a few years now, and I like doing that. But, I also want to know what its like to do it with a friend. And I'm pretty sure that it isn't normal for a brother to ask a brother to jack off with him."

"What," Joey said, not really a statement or a question. He was sure that his brother had just asked if he would masturbate with him, and he couldn't do that. Not with his brother. "No."

"I won't tell Willow if you do this!" Parker shouted. "Besides, I want to see you naked!"

There it was. A blatant statement in Joey's eyes. Parker was bluffing about Willow, and he was just a regular horny thirteen-year-old. If Joey did this with his brother that would be a major mistake.

"No, Parker. It isn't a good idea," Joey said.

Parker was scrambling for a new idea. His lust had definitely shown Joey his Willow bluff. Now, he was stuck in a hole with no certain way to dig himself out. It was now his turn to turn as red as the sun at sunrise. He ate another piece of pizza.

"I'm sorry Parker. I just can't do that," Joey said.

"What if it was about me? The dream I mean," Parker said.

"It wasn't. I can guarantee it," Joey said. He knew that he would never have a sex dream about Parker.

"But you said you didn't remember, so you don't know for sure," Parker said.

"I guess that's true, but I'm not into you like that," Joey said, trying to console his brother.

"Okay fine. I get why you don't want to jerk off with me. It's weird and awkward… especially if someone found out," Parker said. He had regained control of himself. "But what about a challenge?"

"A challenge for what?" Joey inquired.

"We'll be here alone for a week. So the challenge will last this one week," Parker said, making it up as he went along. "I have this week to turn you on and catch you with a boner. If I fail to do those things, then we don't jack off together. But if I can pull it off, then we do jack off together. Fair?"

"I don't think its such a good idea Parker," Joey said. "What set this on? Are you just curious about what it's like to be with another boy, or do you have a crush on me?"

"I just want to know what its like to do that with another guy I think," Parker said. But the thirteen-year-old was unsure of himself. Maybe he did have a crush on his brother. He wasn't sure he liked that idea.

"You think… Parker, it can't happen. I won't masturbate with you. I'm sorry," Joey said.

Parker got up and left, which worried Joey. When the boy came back, he had the boxers. Parker grabbed a gallon sized plastic baggie and placed the cum stained boxers in it. He sealed the back before putting it in his pocket.

"What are you doing that for?" Joey asked.

"If you don't accept the challenge then I will give them to Willow, and I will tell her about that dream you had with her starring in it," Parker said.

This time, Joey believed the boy. He had no other option. "Alright. I'll accept your challenge with one condition."

"What's that Munch?" Parker said.

"We both have a week for two different tasks. You have a week to turn me on and catch me. I get the week to find you a different guy to jerk off with," Joey said.

"Fine," Parker said. He held his right hand up to his face and spit. Joey followed suit. The two brothers reached across the table and prepared to finalize the challenge.

"Wait!" Parker suddenly yelled. "How will I know?"

"Know what Parker?"

"Are you dumb Munch?" Clearly, he was, because he made no sign of understanding. Parker sighed, "If I turned you on?"

"Oh..." Joey said. "I don't know. Won't you notice my bulge if it happens?"

"No; you might wear baggy clothes, or cover with a blanket," Parker said.

"I see your point… what if..." Joey started. He didn't like the idea, but he could see no way around it, and this whole challenge was something he didn't like. How could he make it worse? "What if we both are naked when we're in the house, or even the backyard?"

Before Joey had a chance to change his mind, Parker grabbed the older boy's hand and shook. "Looks like we have a challenge. Now, take your clothes off Munch," Parker said, smiling from ear to ear.

Joey reluctantly stood up and removed his shirt. He noticed that Parker was watching his every movement. Anxiety rolled around in his stomach as he reached down to the button on his jeans. His hands shook as he pushed the button out of the hole. His fingers brushed his pubic hair as he unzipped himself. He was turning red again, and he was extremely hot. His blue jeans dropped to his ankles, leaving him completely nude. He was soft but still had a nice length. His balls looked bigger than usual, probably due to how hot he was. He stepped out of the jeans and collected his clothes.

"Put the pizza away please," he said to Parker. He looked at the clock on the stove, which read 9:30 PM. "You can take your clothes off whenever you want tonight, just be naked by morning. I'm tired, and I want to sleep."

"Alright," Parker said, knowing there was no need to push it farther. "I'll be in bed later. Night Munch!"

"Night Parker," Joey said. He walked, nakedly, to the stairs. As he climbed them he thought, _What the fuck did I just agree to?_

* * *

Parker had noticed that Joey was soft. Apparently, their conversation had not turned his brother on as much as it had him. The thirteen-year-old was uncomfortably hard, and he was disappointed when Joey walked away before he could strip. He let it go since he had the whole week to be naked around Joey.

He put the pizza away, and then took off his clothes, releasing his hard, uncircumcised cock. He left the boxers in his pocket, assuming that Joey wouldn't try and take it back. Despite the conversation having ended a few minutes ago, Parker was still hard as diamond. He got another idea. He took the boxers out of his pants pocket and bag and put them to his nose. He sniffed the wet spot and found that Joey's scent turned him on even more than he thought possible.

A desire bubbled inside of him and left the kitchen to sit on the couch. He leaned back, placing his feet on the coffee table. His cock was roughly four-and-a-half inches, and already twitching. He sniffed the boxers again. His right hand reached down and started to slowly stroke his cock. He moaned quietly into Joey's boxers. His eyes shut with pleasure, and his left hand handed the boxers to his right. His hands worked together to wrap the boxers around his length, leaving the drying wet spot in the middle of his shaft. His left hand raised up behind his head. The right hand began to move again. Slowly at first, but picking up the pace as he got ever so close to his orgasm. He was careful to keep his moans as quiet as possible. His thoughts drifted off to Joey, and soon a fantasy had formed.

In his head, Joey's hand was on his dick instead of his own. Joey's hand was moving his foreskin up and down. Joey's hand was bringing him to his best and most tiring orgasm.

Finally, it was too much for him to bear. He whimpered quietly and uncontrollably, as his whole body shook. His cock twitched repeatedly in his hand, and something warm hit his belly. In fact, the warm stuff had landed as far as his chest. Soon, the intense orgasm released his young body.

Slowly his eyes opened up, and he touched the warm stuff. It was kind of sticky. He picked some of it up and brought it to his mouth to taste. He liked the salty flavor it left on his tongue. He noticed that he had gotten some of it on the boxers. He smiled.

 _Cum_ , he thought. _I just came for the first time._

Parker fell drifted off to sleep, wondering how he could use this incredible new skill to his advantage.


	3. Finding a Friend

**Warning: Nudity, language, masturbation, a little angst**

 **Finding a Friend**

 **Wednesday, December 2**

 **8:00 AM**

Joey woke up groggily and was surprised to find himself naked. Despite loving the feeling of being in the nude, he generally didn't sleep naked due to him sharing a room with Parker. Which was another thing that was awry. Parker wasn't in his bed.

Worried, Joey clambered out of bed and started to search for clothes in his dresser. Then he remembered. He wasn't allowed to wear clothes in the house unless he wanted to sentence himself to a world of embarrassment. Joey sighed and shut the top drawer. He left the room and walked down the stairs. He heard short breaths coming from the living room and he saw the top of Parker's head, which was mostly hidden by the couch.

Joey got closer to the couch and he saw that Parker was naked… mostly. Covering his little brothers penis were his boxers and the stain on them had gotten larger. Joey quickly figured out that Parker had probably jerked off with them. He felt his belly swirl with excitement and his penis started to get warm. He averted his eyes while pinching his forearm.

 _I can't lose this challenge,_ he thought. _If I do, then I'll have to do something that is beyond wrong. I should eat breakfast._

He moved to the kitchen with speed comparable to that of a cheetah. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and ate it slowly, making sure to savor every bite. Admittedly, the cereal wasn't a savory meal but it helped keep his mind off of the fact that Parker did have a huge advantage over him in the challenge. He had to be extremely careful or Parker would turn him on.

When his bowl was empty, he cleaned it with lavender scented soap. He gagged a little, not enjoying the scent at all. The bubbles went down the drain, along with the remains of the milk. Joey was scared he would follow the bubbles and milk over the course of the week.

He went back to the living room to find that Parker had not moved. That was a good thing, because Parker being asleep made it slightly harder for Joey to get turned on. Joey sat in a chair adjacent to the couch and contemplated his options. If he could get Parker to keep quiet, then he could stay over at his friends house for a week. But he also knew that Parker wouldn't let that happen. His only option as to find Parker another guy to jack off with.

Of course, his only option presented a whole new slew of problems. First, there was the fact that he would have to find a person that knew Parker. Second, he would have to ask that person to be intimate with Parker. Finally, he'd have to get the guy to their house and give them alone time while they were… playing.

As he finished this thought, Parker's phone lit up. Joey couldn't help himself and looked at who had messaged Parker. It was Evan. Evan was Parker's little red headed friend. Joey thought that Evan was a little too feminine to be straight. Suddenly, he had the perfect candidate.

S S S

Parker woke up excited. He was ready to get this challenge started. He wondered if Munch was awake yet.

He looked at his phone and saw that Evan had texted. The message had something to with karate, which Parker was planning on skipping this week. Instead of acknowledging Evan's message, Parker sent, "Dude! You'll never guess what I can do now!" to his friend.

Parker picked up Joey's boxers while waiting for a reply. He sniffed them a few times and found that he had a boner. He decided not to jerk off, as having an erection could possibly turn Joey on. He rubbed the boxers on his tiny erection for a few seconds, relishing the feeling of the fabric on himself.

His phone buzzed with a new message fro Evan, "What?"

Parker replied with excitement, "I can shoot now!"

Evan replied quicker this time, "Wait… really?!"

"Yeah! You should come over some time this week, and we can do it together again," Parker said.

"That's a great idea," Evan said.

"Cool! I'll talk to Munch about you coming over this week!"

Parker decided he wanted some toast for breakfast. He only spread butter on two slices of toasted bread. He wolfed the food down as if he had not eaten for a week. He lazily cleaned up the crumbs, leaving obvious signs of his kitchen intrusion.

"Hey Munch!" Parker yelled. "Come on! Its time to be awake!"

In truth, if this was a normal day, he would let Joey sleep in and use the time alone to do weird things like eat chicken with his feet. But today was the first full day of the challenge and Parker wanted to get started. He heard footsteps upstairs and they were definitely Joey's. Parker had yelled a little too early, but it was no matter. He was ready to start this day.

Parker watched Munch walk down the stairs. He had climbed onto the couch, with his legs resting on the table sitting behind it. He sat there slightly spread eagle, a sensual smile covering his face. When Joey reached the landing, Parker grabbed himself and slowly stroked. His other hand was used to idly fondle his balls or rub circles around his hole.

"Morning Joey!" Parker said. "You like it?"

Joey flushed, "No! No I don't! Stop!"

"I think you are lying, Munch," Parker said before releasing a moan as his index finger entered his hole.

Joey felt a stirring in his groin, a stirring that was all to familiar to him. He was suddenly remembering how he had spent some of his nights. He would sometimes watch Parker in his sleep, Joey gently stroking his own cock. On occasion, Parker would get hard and hump his bed. Though he would never admit it, Joey loved to watch his little brother sleep.

Parker slid his finger in and out slow enough to ensure Joey would see his finger moving in and out of him, "Munch, are you sure you don't want to try? You look pretty worked up?"

Joey stopped paying attention and pinched his right hip with increasing pain, "I do not want to try Parker."

Joey was lying. Parker knew Joey was lying. No one, except Joey, could prove Joey was lying. And both boys were aware of Joey's reasons for lying. He didn't want to get caught jacking off with his brother. He didn't want to live with it if he came to regret the actions. They were legitimate fears and reasons. Parker would probably have felt much the same had he not been a horny thirteen-year-old.

"Come on," Parker said. "Quit lying."

"I'm not lying," Joey said and walked off into the kitchen.

Parker sighed, knowing he had come very close to giving Joey an erection. He idly pushed his index finger in and out of himself as he thought. They hadn't set any rules about messing with each other at night, so that was always an option. He could also try and continue to catch Joey in moments like what had just occurred.

Without thinking, Parker inserted another finger and began to scissor. He was so hard that it hurt.

"Fuck," he said, rushing upstairs into Liv and Maddie's bathroom. He grabbed a hairbrush that had been left behind and took it to his and Munch's room. Parker shut the door behind him.

S S S

Joey stormed into the kitchen after Parker display of sexual activity. Every time there was any stimulation, even a small puff of air, Joey would feel his dick starting to come to life. He shouldn't have let the sight get to him as much as it did yet he couldn't help it. He always knew he was gay and he was always interested in his little brother. It made him feel shame. He hated himself for it.

He sat at the kitchen table with his head in his left hand. He was using the other to navigate his phone. He was searching for Evan's phone number. He had copied it from Parker's phone in a rush, meaning that the number was lost somewhere in Joey's hundreds of notes, most of which he had copied from his computer. Most of his notes weren't notes but little sentences referencing something he wanted to look up for some pleasure or another.

He had placed it in this particular section because, technically, Evan was going to be a pleasure. Not necessarily for Joey himself but an indirect pleasure as it would get Parker off his back. Although, after today's display, Joey was pretty sure Parker wouldn't be on _his_ back.

Finally, Joey found the number. He tapped on it and chose to save it to his contacts. Following this, Joey opened up the messaging app and stared at the empty screen for a long time.

Joey wasn't really sure how to ask. It was one thing asking someone else to experiment with him personally, which was something he had never done. It was something completely different asking someone else to experiment with his little brother. Especially since Joey himself was not going to be involved and he wasn't sure how important or unimportant it would be to Evan.

He typed out a long message, full of explanations and reasons. He read it over many times. He didn't think that this was right though. Something felt off about it. Almost as if it was too much. He erased everything and started over. He wrote another long message but this time he included less reason and more of an appeal. Like begging. He erased it again.

He finally decided to just ask. He figured that he didn't really have anything to lose other than social standing with Parker's friends, which was something he could bear to lose.

"Hey Evan. It's Joey. My parents and sisters are out for the week, and its just me and Parker. Would you want to come over and jack off with Parker? Experimenting is a good thing," he sent.

Anxiety bubbled around in his belly as he sat there and waited. Maybe he had underestimated consequence. Evan may have shown his parents the message and that would definitely get Joey in huge trouble. He felt near tears as these paranoia filled thoughts crossed his brain.

His phone buzzed and he picked it up.

"Yeah! I would love that! Would it be okay for me to come over tomorrow?"

Joey released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Relief flooded his veins as he reread the message just to make sure that he had succeeded. That was it. The challenge was over! He had found Parker a buddy to masturbate with, which was how Joey was to win.

"Yes, tomorrow is perfect!" Joey hit send.

S S S

Parker moved his tongue around the smooth hilt of the hairbrush, making sure every part of it was slick with his saliva. His fingers were still in his hole, keeping it prepared. The hairbrush felt comfortable in his mouth, although Parker found himself wishing it was something slightly more fleshy.

He slid his fingers out of his ass and placed the tip of the hairbrush on the outer ring of his hole. His body shook with anticipation. He had never done anything like this before but had always wanted to try after watching the guys get fucked in videos. They almost always sounded like having a dick inside of them felt good. Parker lightly pushed on the hairbrush and he felt it enter him a little. It stretched him farther than his fingers had but he didn't feel any pain. He pushed a little more. The hairbrush was inside of him up to the point where the handle expanded to better fit the hand of the user. He felt wonderfully full.

His lips parted and he let a quiet moan escape his throat. His unused hand moved to his hard little cock and began to move the skin up and down. He pushed the hairbrush deeper yet and began to tremble. He knew he had succeeded in taking the widest part inside of himself. With just a few more pushes, Parker would have the complete handle of the hairbrush in his ass. He was shaking with excitement the next time he decided to push on the hairbrush, which resulted in him pushing it in the rest of the way. It brushed on something that created an intense amount of pleasure and caused his cock to leak. He moaned loud enough that it seemed the neighbors would hear him.

Parker withdrew the hairbrush almost all the way and then shoved it back in, trying to hit that spot again. He missed but his determination only rose. The speed at which he was pushing the brush in and out of himself increased, pulling the frequency he moaned with it. When he finally found that spot, he made sure to hit it every time. He felt himself coming steadily closer to climax when he realized he had barely touched his dick. He started to jerk it off, which drew his attention away from the hairbrush in his ass. The head of his cock was over sensitive and he shook every time his finger brushed against it or his foreskin was pulled over it. Somewhere nearby he heard something move but he wasn't sure what and he didn't care. He was moving his hand up and down his cock with incredible speed but he was now more lazily pulling the hairbrush in and out. He cried out and both of his hands shot out and grabbed the sheets. His head pushed into the pillow while his back arched. His orgasm hit him and his cock shot spurt after spurt of cum onto his face, chest, sheets, pillow. His hole contracted around the hairbrush with each shot until it eventually fell out.

As his climax ended, his moans and cries began to subside. His breathing was a series of quick pants and his heart was pounding. His softening dick was still ringing with pleasure. When Parker finally calmed down, he laid back and took a long series of deep breaths.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow in the closet.

S S S

Joey's dick was throbbing in his right hand as he stood in the closet, watching his little brother fuck himself with a hairbrush. Joey had started to jack off moments before Parker's orgasm hit. The thirteen-year-old's climax was one of the most erotic things Joey had ever witnessed. Joey watched his little brother come down from the high of orgasm.

His body began to share with him the telltale signs of imminent orgasm. A pulse of pleasure shot through his body, ending at his cock's head. His hand ran the length of his hard, seven inch cock faster than an Olympian running to win for his country. An earthquake of joy claimed Joey's body and his cock erupted all over the closet door. He kept his pants quiet. When he was finally had finished, he leaned back against the wall.

Joey closed his eyes, thinking about how to clean the closet of his cum and how to escape unnoticed. He could just lick the cum off of the door and wait until Parker was asleep to leave. But the idea of licking his own cum off of a door did not appeal to him. He heard Parker get up and move somewhere.

The closet door flew open. "Munch!" Parker yelled. "I turned you on! I win!"

Parker reached for Joey's spent cock but, before he could touch it, Joey pushed the hand away.

"You didn't win kiddo," Joey said. "I got you a friend to experiment with before any of this happened."

Parker's face, which had been full of joy moments before, became utterly drained of everything but sadness. Joey's little brother turned and walked out of their room, leaving Joey alone.

As he stood there, observing his cum drip down the back of the closet door, Joey felt more defeated than he ever had before.

 **A/N: I hope that this chapter is found to be as good as the last one by all of my readers! If not, please review and tell me why. The next chapter will be introducing a few new characters, and I hope that it helps get this plot rolling even more than it already is. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	4. Friends

**Warning: Nudity, sexual situations, language, angst**

 **Friends**

 **Thursday, December 3**

 **7:30 AM**

Joey woke up with a tent in his boxers. His dream had been a horny one. He stretched, feeling the strain of his boner on his pants. He let his hands follow down his body, and he stopped at his dick. He traced his fingers over the outline, shivering at the feelings it gave him. He lifted his ass off the bed, and shoved his pants down to his ankles. His hard-on popped up and slapped his stomach.

He placed his warm hand on his cock, and squeezed. A small amount of pre-cum came out of his slit, and he used his thumb to rub it in. He felt the desire to lean down and try to lick himself, although he was aware that he could not do that. Instead, he settled for his hand, which was slowly moving up and down his boner. He felt the need to speed up, but, at the same time, he did not want to cum yet. He controlled himself, and kept his hand moving at a steady pace. His hand began to focus on massaging the tip of his dick, creating shockwaves of intensity throughout his body.

Something in the barely lit room moved, but Joey just attributed it to him kicking his pants to the floor. He kept jacking off to increasingly wild thoughts. He thought of things he didn't like, but, for an unknown reason, turned him on. He felt his climax slowly approaching, beginning in his abdomen and radiating to the rest of his body.

"Munch!" Parker yelled. "Don't you think its a little early for that?"

Joey stopped mid-stroke and looked at his younger brother, "Apparently I don't."

"I woke up with a boner too, and you don't see me jacking off at 7:34 in the morning," Parker informed Joey.

Joey was blushing, but his boner was not getting soft. In fact, his dick was probably the hardest it had ever been. One of his fantasies was being caught with his pants down, and his dick in his hand. It had come true, and with someone he had previously thought about even though it was wrong. He was caught, and he had no idea what to do.

"Are you going to say anything?" Parker inquired.

Joey kept looking at his little brother, hoping that it was a dream or that Parker would just walk away and pretend it had not happened. But Parker did not leave, and Joey did not wake up. They just stared at each other, at least one of them hard as a rock.

"Alright… if you aren't going to say anything..." Parker said.

Joey was completely flustered. He wanted to, but found he could not stop Parker as the young boy climbed in the bed next to him. He was nervous and scared. He was excited and curious. He felt the heat of Parker's leg against his. He had not realized that his little brother had gotten nude before climbing into the bed.

"Here Munch, let me try," Parker said.

Joey felt Parker's hand move his own off of his throbbing cock. After his hand was out of reach, all Joey could do was watch and shake his head no as Parker's comparatively little fingers wrapped around his dick. The warmth of Parker's hand caused Joey to moan, and the strange sensation of another person's hand holding his cock made him all the more excited.

"P-Parker… this is wrong," he said, not trying to stop his little brother.

"It isn't," Parker whispered, placing his face on Joey's neck so that the older boy would feel the lips move on his neck. "You like it, you're hard and moaning. I like it, I'm hard and whispering into your neck."

Tingles were coursing throughout his body as Parker's lips brushed his neck and the boy's hand began to move up and down his length. Joey looked down and saw that Parker's uncircumcised cock was as hard as his own.

"You want to touch it," Parker said, lacing his voice with lust.

"I-I don't though," Joey said.

"Please big brother, I want to feel your hands on me," Parker left a kiss on Joey's neck.

Joey was shaking now. His hand was moving towards Parker of its own accord. When his fingers curled around the cock, he was still unsure of what he was doing. Having his brother's cock in his hand felt alien. The skin was soft, and the head was even softer. He was going to lose it soon.

Apparently Parker picked up on that, because his little brother said, "It's okay Joey. I _want_ you to cum on my hand."

Joey tried to hold it back, but he was no longer in control of his body. His cock began to release stream after stream of warm cum. He realized he was moaning Parker's name.

W W W

"Woah Munch!" Parker said, listening to his brother moan and shoot so much cum it was squirting through Joey's boxers.

Joey shot up, extremely embarrassed. He hadn't realized he was dreaming. It had been so vivid and realistic, or at least he assumed it had been since he was a virgin. He covered up quickly, although it was pointless.

"Fuck," he said. "Parker, you need to leave the room for a minute."

"Why? I could help you clean up!" Parker said. Parker grabbed the covers and tossed them back, revealing Joey's cum covered boxers and still somewhat hard dick.

"Parker, no!" Joey yelled.

"Fine Munch...but I think you'd like it," Parker said as he exited the room.

Joey grunted and angrily got out of bed. He peeled off his boxers, and wiped the remaining cum off of his belly. He rolled the boxers into a ball and threw them into the hamper in the corner of their room. He decided he would do some laundry.

Joey dressed in a pair of jeans, and a cat shirt. He decided to go without underwear today because he wasn't in the mood to deal with an extra layer of clothes if he had to piss. Especially after the way he had woken up. After Evan arrived, he was going to go to the school and pick up some stuff he had forgotten.

When he felt he had regained his composure, Joey ventured out of the room with the hamper. He carefully walked down the stairs and to the laundry room. He dumped the dirty clothes into the washing machine, added soap, and began the wash cycle.

He went to the couch and sat, "Parker! When is Evan going to be here?"

"He should be here any minute," Parker said.

While he sat and waited, Joey drifted off to sleep. He wasn't asleep long enough to actually dream, but it did give him an energy boost. He awoke to the sound of a knock. Joey automatically assumed that it was Evan.

Parker beat him to the door by a few inches. Evan greeted the brothers with a smile, before walking in like he owned the house. Joey smiled, but he felt uncomfortable knowing that the two were going to be touching each other… technically under his supervision.

"Morning Evan," Joey said.

"Hello!" Evan was excited over something.

Parker was just smiling as if he was plotting something. Not that there was anything to plot. All that needed to be done was taking off clothes, and touching each other's cocks.

Joey shivered at the thought. He noticed that it turned him on a little. He hoped that his semi-erect dick was not noticeable through his jeans.

"Guys would you mind if I went to school and picked up a few books I forgot?" Joey asked.

"No," Parker said almost immediately.

Evan shook his head. Joey told them to have fun as he exited soon after Evan had arrived.

P P P

Parker watched Joey walk out the door, noticing that his brother's ass was more defined than usual. He liked it. He nonchalantly grabbed himself and moved his dick around. It wasn't hard, but still in an uncomfortable position.

"When I woke up this morning, Joey was cumming all over the place!" Parker told his friend.

"So you got him to masturbate in front of you?"

"No! He was having a dream!" Parker said.

Evan looked confused, "Can a person even have a dream that makes them feel that good?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember from sex ed?" Parker asked.

"My parents didn't let me take sex ed," Evan said. "Everything I know is what you taught me."

Parker had forgotten that Evan's parents had shielded the boy from anything sex related. He shouldn't have forgotten though, because the first time Evan had gotten a boner he was at the Rooney house and he cried. Parker had sat down next to him and explained that it was completely normal, and that it happened to him too. Talking about it had given Parker an erection, and he pointed it out to Evan.

"Yeah, I forgot..." Parker said. Remembering that turned Parker on suddenly. He didn't really want to jack off with Evan right now, but he wasn't in the mood to do it alone. "Do you wanna play?"

"What do you want to play?" Evan asked. "Monopoly? Sorry? Trouble?"

"Yeah!" Parker said. "Trouble would be fun."

Evan walked towards the stairs, going to get the game from Joey's and Parker's room.

"Evan… where are you going?" Parker asked.

Evan stopped where he was, concerned. "To get the game?"

"Oh no." Parker smiled slyly. "I wasn't talking about the board game. Come over here. Its… on my phone."

After the first time he and Evan had jacked off together, Parker had been coming up with new ways to get the boy to touch him. Trying to seduce Evan with new ways turned him on a lot. The last time they had done it, Parker had taken his clothes off under a blanket. He told Evan he was cold, and that he needed to be close to someone. When Evan laid down, Parker guided Evan's hand to his dick and told Evan that it would make him warm.

"Oh, okay..." Evan said. He walked over to the couch and sat by Parker.

Parker grabbed his phone and typed a note on it. He handed it to Evan, and watched as the boy read it. Parker looked down, and saw that the tent in his pants was quite large. Parker stood up.

Evan smiled, placed the phone on the table and looked up at Parker. As Evan looked up, his nose brushed the tip of his friend's erection.

"Trouble may be a fun game," Evan said.

Parker smiled at Evan. Evan reached up, and grabbed the waist of Parker's shorts. He slowly pulled them down. He grabbed the erect cock with his right hand and cupped Parker's balls with his left.

"Ahh," Parker moaned. "Evan, you know exactly how I like to be touched."

"I am pretty good at this," Evan said. "Can I try something new?"

Parker was focused on the heat his balls and shaft were receiving from his friend's hands, "Of course, as long as it feels good!"

"Oh, it will," Evan said. Evan started to stroke Parker, making sure the foreskin covered the tip of Parker's dick before he pulled his hand back. His left hand was gently rolling Parker's balls through his fingers.

Parker was moaning, and he did not notice Evan's head moving closer to his cock. Evan placed his nose on the shaft and sniffed. Parker moaned louder. The foreskin moved past Evan's nose. Evan moved his tongue out of his mouth as slow as a turtle. He reoriented his head so that he was directly in front of Parker's boner. He licked the tip of Parker's cock.

Parker suddenly backed up, shivering as Evan's hand pulled his foreskin over the head faster than normal. He sat on the couch and grasped his dick.

"Look," Parker said. "I don't mind masturbating with you, but I don't think I want to go that far..."

Evan was clearly disappointed, "Why not Parker?"

Parker sighed. He didn't want to let Evan know he was still stuck on Joey. Evan thought it was ridiculous, but so did Joey. Parker didn't think so though. He desperately wanted Joey to be the first to suck him off, and then to fuck him. Parker was sure he would be Joey's first, as his older brother did not appear to have lost his virginity.

"I just don't want a blowjob," Parker said.

"Parker… Joey is not going to mess around with you," Evan said. "He knows that it would be wrong, and he definitely isn't interested in his little brother. Its a little weird that you are, but that's probably just got to do with hormones."

"You're right. Can we just jack each other off though?" Parker said, forlorn.

"Sure, if that's all you're comfortable with. I would love to taste your cock though," Evan said.

"Maybe next time," Parker said, grabbing Evan's hand and placing it on his penis.

J J J

Joey found that the front door of the high school was open. He thought it was weird, but he didn't mind being able to just walk in. He just assumed it was a special detention day.

The halls were mysterious in their empty state, and it made Joey uneasy. He was exactly sure what to call the feeling he was experiencing, but he was sure it was negative. Without thinking, Joey found his locker and put in his locker code. His eyes perused the locker, looking for his forgotten chemistry book.

His brain suddenly registered the footsteps approaching from behind him. Joey froze, not knowing what to do. It was probably one of the detention bullies coming to give Joey a lesson. Joey noticed that his hands were shaking and his face was releasing cold sweat. Although he could not feel it, he was sure his heart was beating twice as fast as normal. The footsteps stopped.

Joey stood there, crouched over in his locker. He could here the person behind him inhaling and exhaling. Two more steps were taken. He felt as if the person's aura was mixing with his. It raised the hair on his arms. Joey clenched his eyes shut as the person took another two steps. He decided that this person could not be an adult, because an adult would have asked him what he was doing in the school before he or she was this close to him.

The person stepped close enough to Joey that his back was touching the person's stomach. He had no doubt that this was a detention bully. Within seconds, he would have a wedgie, a few bruises, and maybe a broken bone. It had been years since he had been beaten up though, and he wasn't sure what he had done to deserve what was coming to him.

"Wh-who is it?" Joey asked, his voice shaking.

The person quickly reached around Joey and grabbed his crotch, "Its me, faggot."

Joey immediately recognized the voice. It belonged to Dump Truck. The hand on his crotch was different though. Dump Truck always seemed to be threatening to beat the shit out of him, but he was sure that wouldn't include grabbing his cock.

"Wh-why are you grabbing my crotch?" Joey asked quietly.

"Why are you getting hard?" Dump Truck retorted. Joey then realized that he _was,_ in fact, getting a boner. "Faggot."

Joey was bright red. He had never been touched like this before, and, despite it being from a bully, he was enjoying it. He also knew he had to make it stop before it went farther. He didn't want to do this… or maybe he did. He was sure, but Dump Truck's hand was moving a little now.

"Okay, maybe I am gay… So what?" Joey said, attempting to toss in some confidence.

Dump Truck chuckled, "If you are, then I'm going to use you. You are going to be my faggot. I'm going to make you wish you'd never woken up today."

"B-but," Joey stuttered, his cock now uncomfortably tight in his jeans. "I've gotta get home for Parker."

"The kid'll be fine," Dump Truck said.

"No, I can't leave him!" Joey said, fully aware that he wanted what was coming to him.

"So call him," Dump Truck said. "Tell him you'll be late. Tell him its because you're going to be a faggot."

Joey nodded. He would do that. Except tell Parker he was going to be a faggot. That would hurt him too much.

"Okay." Joey though, _I can't say no to this_

Joey pulled out his phone and called Parker, still shocked that he was going to let this happen.

P P P

Parker and Evan were playing a video game on the couch. After Parker had stopped Evan from giving him a blowjob, the two had kind of lost their desire to jack off. They both jumped a little when Parker's phone rang.

Parker reached for it and answered, "What do you need Munch?"

"I was just calling to let you know I'm running a little late. A teacher needs my help cleaning up, and I can't really say no," Joey said.

"Alright..." Parker said, annoyed Joey had even bothered to call.

"I'm glad you understand," Joey said. "Bye little bro."

Before Joey could hang up, Parker heard a voice in the background say, "Hurry up faggot. I want to fuck you already."

Anger filled Parker from toes to head. He knew he shouldn't feel that way, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Joey to be his. He wanted to be Joey's first fuck. But Joey had gone off and found someone else without any regard for how Parker felt about him. Parker couldn't tell if he was going to cry, or if he was just pissed.

Parker put his phone down, and ignored Evan's questions. He stood up and walked over to Evan slowly, wiggling his hips very calmly. He placed his knees on either side of the boy, pressing his semi-erect dick into Evan's abdomen. He placed his forehead on Evan's.

"How far did you want to go?"

X X X

 **A/N: I am sorry it took so long to put this out. I had one chapter drafted that was all a dream, but I didn't like it enough as it did not push the plot I have in mind the way I wanted it to. So, I took part of that chapter and placed it at the start of this one. The next chapter is probably going to be even more graphic than this one, so that should be exciting! Also, I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
